scifixoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Chiana
Chiana was a Nebari who escaped the mind-cleansing of the Establishment, eventually finding a home aboard the Leviathan biomechanoid Moya. History Early Life During her childhood, Chiana and her brother Nerri -- three years her senior -- fled Nebari Prime, escaping not only the Establishment but their joyless, difficult parents as well. They were surprised at the ease with which they obtained exit visas, unaware that during the requisite medical exam they were infected with the Nebari Contagion. Chiana and Nerri grew into adulthood through a rough life surviving in the often lawless Uncharted Territories. During the course of this life, Chiana learned a number of skills -- including how to make her own clothing and how to pilot a Prowler. Primarily she survived through scamming, theft, and prostitution. Though Nerri disapproved of many of these activities the two were fiercely attached to one another, even implanting life discs that link them together. Eventually, Nerri was told of the Nebari Contagion by a high-ranking Nebari leader. Both he and Chiana underwent the painful cure. Afterwards, Nerri was forced to flee -- as he could identify the one who had informed him. Secretly, he joined the Nebari Resistance. Chiana's life grew more desperate without Nerri, but she managed to survive. Whilst living on Budong mining colony, she drew the attention of the brothers B'Sogg and Temmon. She chose the latter brother, driving a wedge between the two of them that lasted even after she had left the colony. Life on Moya Eventually, Chiana was arrested by Salis, who tortured her for information on the Nebari Resistance. She knew nothing about the Resistance, but was nevertheless being transported to Nebari Prime alongside a mind-cleansed Selto Durka. It during this journey that Moya literally ran into them. She and Durka managed to escape aboard the Leviathan biomechanoid. Chiana murdered Salis in her efforts to remain free. Chiana quickly allied herself with the rest of the crew of Moya in their efforts to rid their ship of Durka. After this success, Chiana made a home for herself aboard the living ship, and quickly grew attached to her fellow fugitives. Over the course of their adventures, she often risked her life to help the crew. She was crucial in the birth of Moya's offspring Talyn, essentially filling the role of midwife. Shortly afterwards, Chiana's life disc stopped working. Believing Nerri had died, Chiana went mad with grief. She joined the Clansmen of the Royal Cemetery Planet, and intended to take the stone. Despite efforts by John Crichton to bring her back to Moya, she resisted and ultimately faced her own test of courage. Finding some measure of self confidence in the ordeal, Chiana decided to take Crichton's offer of friendship and rejoin the crew of Moya. It was not long after this that she was captured by Nebari agents once more. During this ordeal, she learned that Nerri lived and had become a leader in the Nebari Resistance. When a member of the Resistance freed her, she sought to join Nerri -- he forbade it, however, fearing for their mutual safety. Once more home aboard Moya, Chiana became possessed by an energy rider. The crew managed to free her from the creature, but its residual energy awakened precognitive abilities within her. Chiana began to experience uncontrolled flashes of future events -- eventually able to perceive events, in great detail, hours before they actually happened. With no knowledge of these abilities and no one available to help her come to understand the powers, they grew unchecked. Eventually, they produced an ability to perceive current events in slow motion for brief periods -- although use of this power produced temporary blindness and agonizing headaches. The periods of blindness grew in duration, until Chiana feared she would become permanently blinded. In order to prevent this, Chiana had a Diagnosan replace her eyes with eyes from another species. These new eyes came with extraordinary abilities of their own -- she was able to perceive energy sources even through walls and shielding. Over the course of her years with Moya, Chiana fell in love with Ka D'Argo, and though the relationship was tumultuous, the two intended to marry. When D'Argo died on Qujaga, he bequeathed his qualta blade to Chiana. She, in turn, gave the blade to his son Ka Jothee -- with whom she began a very physical relationship as a way of dealing with her grief. Jothee and Chiana also accompanied Rygel XVI back to Hyneria as he attempted to reclaim his throne. The three of them were betrayed, and captured, but still managed to successfully depose Bishan. Chiana was later part of the coalition that stood against and ultimately defeated the Kkore. Alternate Versions * Jessica: the version of Chiana that existed in a Scarran-crafted false version of Earth. * Chiana the Witch: the version of Chiana that was in a mental video game device crafted using Crichton's memories. * Chiana/Aeryn: a version of Chiana that existed in an unrealized reality, this spliced Aeryn/Chiana hybrid was killed by Rygel/D'Argo. * Chiana/Noranti: a version of Chiana that existed in an unrealized reality, this was a spliced version of Noranti Pralatong and Chiana. * Married Chiana: this version of Chiana from an alternate reality was happily married to D'Argo and had put on weight in her marital bliss. Source Chiana is derived from Farscape.Category:Crew of Moya Category:Females Category:Nebari Individuals Category:Uncharted Territories Residents Category:Members of the Clansmen Category:Characters Category:Farscape Characters Category:Crew of Elack Category:Crew of Lo'La Category:20th Century Characters Category:21st Century Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Chiana's Family Chiana